


A Family of 5 + 1

by doobler



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake AH Crew, Family Dynamics, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler
Summary: An assortment of bits based on an old AU where Ryan is a wolf the Crew adopts by chance





	A Family of 5 + 1

“That’s a good boy!! That’s such a good lil’ boy!! Who’s my fluffy baby?! Who’s my big fluffy baby?!”

Ryan loved getting belly rubs from Gavin. In the spaces between heists, when everyone was calm and vulnerable, the usually insufferable Brit became extra affectionate. He often sneaked Ryan a few Yorkshire puddings that he made in his free time, or trekked Los Santos for fancy icing-topped doggie biscuits. 

“I wanna get you a colla’ so badly,” Gavin pouted, scratching at Ryan’s weak spot between his ears. The enormous wolf dog flopped onto his side, tongue lolling. “But Geoff said it’d be easier for the police to take you if we did…. You need a propa’ accessory, you do. Like a sweet bandana or somethin’.”

Ryan woofed happily. Having a part of the Crew with him at all times sounded like a good deal. 

It wasn’t until a week later that Gavin provided, however. 

“Lookit, boy!! Look what ol’ Gavvy’s got for you!!”

It was black and grey, like everything was to Ryan’s eyes, but it had the Crew’s infamous star on it and that alone made the wolf bound and bark with glee.

“Fetch, boy!”

Ryan skipped across the sand, easily catching the frisbee in his mighty jaw. Exercise with Michael was the absolute best. Everyone else did a decent job but the curly-haired Lad was beyond competitive and often pushed Ryan hard. He could always feel hot blood thrumming through his veins as he and Michael made their way back to the penthouse.

“If you can catch this next one,” Michael grinned, crouching to meet Ryan’s piercing blue eyes. “I’ll buy you fucking three whole goddamned hot dogs, with the works, to eat on our way home.”

Ryan immediately switched into battle mode, his muzzle lowered, rear lifted, paws ready to spring into action. Michael wound up, twisted back, and flung the frisbee as far as he could manage.

The salty air stung and cut through Ryan’s fur as he bolted across the beach. He’d never run so fast in his entire life. With an arching leap and a graceful twist, he snapped the frisbee out of the air, only to fumble the dismount and roll into the sand. From across the beach, Michael laughed manically.

“Your landing was utter shit,” He hiccuped as the two reconvened. “But a promise is a fucking promise, that was textbook.”

Ryan barked happily, shaking the sand from his fur.

It was odd when Jack was home. Alone.

He was the most level headed Crew member (most of the time) and often acted as the binding glue that kept them all from falling a part. So when he was bed ridden, taken down by a nasty shot to the thigh, Ryan knew something was wrong.

“Awwwwh fuck.” Jack groaned into the palm of his hand. “I’ve never been so fucking bored in my life, I could KILL to get OUT.”

He flipped between countless channels, shimmied in his spot, fluffed his pillows, popped more painkillers, played around on his phone, and practically screeched when he realized only an hour had passed. He was wholly, totally, and completely fed up.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and Ryan padded inside. He hesitated for a moment. Jack was shut in one of the spare rooms, a place Ryan wasn’t allowed to tread. Seeing the pained look on the Gent’s face, Ryan ignored that and made his way to his side.

“Sorry, did my yelling bother you?” Jack half smiled, gently stroking the wolf’s head. “Gavin said a nap would help past the time but I’ve been sitting on my ass for so long, I’m not even remotely fucking tired.”

At that, Ryan quickly absconded, leaving Jack to scowl at the wall. He returned a moment later with a cane held gingerly between his jaws, making Jack laugh in surprise.

“Geoff’s gonna be pissed when he knows you took his smackin’ cane,” Jack chuckled. “Not that he ever uses it for more than threatening…”

The pair worked together to lead Jack out of the prison-like bedroom and into the entertainment room, providing a much needed break from Jack’s misery.

“You’re too fucking smart for us,” Jack sighed, beaming as Ryan curled up across his lap. “You’ll be the boss one day and we won’t even realize it.”

Ryan woofed a soft agreement.

Ryan liked long meandering walks through the ever sprawling wilderness and, most of the time, Jeremy was the only one who would acquiesce. They spent a lot of time together traversing the sloping hills and scraggly brush of wild Los Santos, Ryan staying silent as Jeremy rambled on and on. It was like bonding time for them both.

“–I’m just glad Geoff didn’t scalp me after that, it was his favorite fucking bike,” Jeremy groaned, dragging a hand down his face. “I was trying so hard to nail that heist but hey, you can’t win ‘em all, eh, Puppers?”

Ryan nodded sagely and Jeremy laughed.

“Sometimes, I really think you can understand everything I sa– what the fuck was that sound?”

Ryan stopped, mid stride, ears twitching and hackles raised. He growled softly, making Jeremy pause. Ryan was a tough dog, the toughest Jeremy had ever had the pleasure to meet. When he took the defensive stance, there was something to fear.

From out of the trees sprang a towering buck. It’s antlers were humongous, as was the rest of its body. It watched them. 

Silent.

Ryan slowly moved between the buck and Jeremy, making the Lad’s heart clench. He growled softly, ready to pounce.

When the buck stepped forward, Ryan did as well. When the buck moved to the side, Ryan followed.

Jeremy reached for his gun. The soft click of his holster broke the spell.

The buck charged but Ryan was faster. He threw himself, knocking the deer off balance. He was barking wildly and, for a moment, Jeremy could’ve sworn the wolf was telling him to run.

Instead, Jeremy fired a warning shot just past the buck’s head. It panicked, thrashing closer to Jeremy, until Ryan sank his teeth into the buck’s leg. The wolf was thrown, skidding across the grass as the buck galloped away and down the hill.

“Ryan!!” Jeremy cried, running to the wolf’s side. “Fuck fuck fuck– are you okay?!”

Almost immediately, Ryan jumped up, curling around Jeremy’s legs like a feral shield. He wasn’t bleeding at all but the fur where his body his the tree was matted, the muscle underneath probably bruised. Crouching down to the ground, Jeremy curled his arms around Ryan’s massive body.

“Shhh… It’s okay, Pups, I promise. We’re both cool.”

Ryan gradually calmed down, soothed by Jeremy’s voice and gentle stroking. They both sat there for a moment, taking it all in.

“Man.” Jeremy spoke up. “Geoff’s gonna like. Double kill me now.”

Ryan nodded.

“Alright, fuckers, bedtime.”

“G night, bois!”

“That’s fucking gay, Gav.”

“Your face!”

“Michael’s got a point-”

“Holy shit, get outta the door, Jeremy, I need that bathroom–”

“Hey Geoff, have you seen my pajamas? Mica gave them to me but I think I lost them…”

“Yo, speaking of, Lindsay and Bruce both want team meetings for Plan B and Funhaus, I forgot to tell you–”

“Jesus christ, Michael, put some pants on!”

“I’m au naturale, Jack, don’t fuckin’ judge!”

When Geoff finally shut and locked the door to his room, he collapsed face first into the mattress. All the aches and pains of the day slowly melted away, leaving him in a puddle-like state. A faint scratching at the door pulled him away, followed by a frustrated groan.

When he opened the door, Ryan was there, head tilted and eyes bright.

“It’s my turn, huh?” Geoff replied. “Fine. Get in, ya mutt.”

Ryan ambled inside, sniffing here and there before leaping onto the bed. The Crew members all had a certain smell– Geoff’s was a marriage of whiskey, cigars, and iron.

He sat patiently and waited for Geoff to crawl into bed before curling up beside him. With an affectionate smile, Geoff patted the wolf’s head, draping an arm across his back before turning off the lights.

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always happy to chat over at drawy-things.tumblr.com


End file.
